Jack Simpson
Name: Jack Simpson Nickname: Gender: Male Date of Birth: September 17, 2003 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Family: Ms. Nelson (Grandmother), Christine Nelson (Mother), Archie Simpson (Father), Emma Nelson (Half-Sister), Spinner Mason (Brother-in-law), Connor Delaurier (God-Brother), Glen Simpson (Uncle), Abby (Daughter), Cassie (Daughter) Relationship: Job: Schools: Degrassi Community School Achievements: First Episode: Father Figure (2) (302) Last Episode: Holiday Road (913) Reason: Episode Count: TNG- 18 Portrayed By: Dylan Sprouse Jack Simpson (born September 17, 2003) is the son of Christine Nelson and Archie Simpson, and the half-brother of Emma Nelson. Character HistoryEdit Pregnancy The pregnancy of Jack was not planned at all by Spike and Snake, and Spike keeps the pregnancy a secret from Snake. Emma Nelson finds out about the pregnancy, and eventually tells Snake about it prior to Snake and Spike's wedding. She also says that Spike is thinking of having an abortion. Snake had mentioned earlier that he wasn't ready for kids yet, after she had secretly gotten pregnant, which had given Spike this idea. However, Spike and Snake wed and decide to keep the baby. Birth When Emma's biological father, Shane McKay visited her house and caused a large scene, Spike went into labor. Emma knew that knitting would calm down Shane, so she tells him to do so. Emma calls the midwife and Spike delivers a healthy baby boy, from a home birth, named Jack. Season 3 Being born a healthy baby, Jack continues to grow, and is often seen with Spike. He is seated in the audience with his mother during Emma's gymnastics meet. Season 4 Jack would be turning around a year old. Spike brings him with her to Emma's parent-teacher conferences. Season 5 Jack has been sick lately with a fever and ear infection, and Spike reveals she is on a first name basis at the hospital, revealing she has been there a lot for Jack. He is regularly in day care while Spike is off at work, and Manny and Emma watch him until she is able to get home. Season 6 Another year older, Jack continues to live with his family. Although, with not much story, he still makes occasional appearances. Season 7 When Snake was falsely accused of molesting Darcy Edwards, Spike left Snake for a brief time, and took Jack with her to her mother's house. Spike and Jack came home shortly after Snake returned to teaching. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Jack is seen playing video games with Kelly and Connor . Mentions Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Snake mentions that Jack loves West Drive, which is how he is familiar with Zoë Rivas's character, Gatsby Garcia. Appearances * Father Figure (2) * Pride (1) * Holiday (1) * Holiday (2) * Accidents Will Happen (1) * Accidents Will Happen (2) * I Want Candy * Anywhere I Lay My Head * Modern Love * Turned Out (2) * The Lexicon of Love (2) * Our Lips Are Sealed (1) * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Love My Way * Don't You Want Me? (1) * Another Brick in the Wall * Everything She Wants * Holiday Road Trivia * Jack was born in September 2003. * As of Season 13, Jack is 7 years old. * He is a fan of West Drive. * He is known to be a fan of Zoë Rivas.